


Ultraviolet by Brandy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Son of a Preacher Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultraviolet by Brandy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME UNLESS YOU WANT MY STUDENT LOANS. 

Ultraviolet(Light My Way) is by U2 from the Achtung, Baby album. 

## Ultraviolet

by Brandy  


Jim sighed as he looked at the clock. It was Blair's turn to cook dinner, but he wanted to take him out to dinner instead. He already had a list of restaurants he wanted to take Blair to. Each was more romantic than the last. If he was lucky, he would have taken Blair to each one by the end of April. Two monthes to woo his love, he thought with a smile. If such planning could be called wooing, he thought as his smile turned into a frown. Was he doing too much planning? he wondered. He grinned as he heard Blair in the hallway. He quickly left his room. 

"Hey, Jim what do you want for dinner?" Blair called as he entered the loft. 

"I'm in the mood for Italian," Jim said from the bottom of the stairs. He stood there as Blair took off his backpack and ran a hand through his hair. God, he was so beautiful. "What do you say to DaVinnci's?" 

"Sounds good, but I'm out of dough. The end of the month, you know," Blair sighed. 

"It's my treat." 

Blair brightened and said, "Well, get your coat on. Let's go." 

Jim grinned and grabbed his coat. Maybe this was a good idea after all.  
  


* * *

  


"Aw, man, I am stuffed," Blair groaned as he flopped on to the couch. "That was great, big guy. Thanks." 

"No problem. I knew you would be to tired to make homemade spaghetti sauce tonight," Jim teased as he settled next to Blair and handed him a beer. 

"Oh, so that's your only reason," Blair teased. Come on, big guy, spill it, he thought tensely. 

"Well, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it," Jim answered before turning on the television. They were soon involved in an episode of High Incident. Jim was mocking police procedure, and Blair was pointing out plot holes. All in all it was a pretty good night.  
  


* * *

  
That weekend...

Blair carefully poured the pancake batter onto the griddle. He glanced toward the stairs. Come on, big guy, shake a leg. I know you have to smell these, he thought with a little anxiety. If Jim didn't hurry up and come down stairs, the pancakes would probably get cold. 

He sighed as he watched the top of the pancakes start to bubble. Blair didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted to woo Jim very badly, but he didn't have the money for an all out campaign. He also didn't have the time during the week to do all the little things he could do--like making pancakes for breakfast or preparing the Sentinel's favorite meals. 

He heard Jim coming downstairs and smiled in relief. He quickly turned the pancakes that were on the griddle and turned to smile at Jim as he made a beeline for the kitchen. The site of Jim in just his boxers made him quickly turn around again before he could embarass himself. 

He felt Jim move up behind him, so close they almost touched. He looked over Blair's shoulder and sniffed deeply. Blair shivered helplessly. So close and so far away, he thought. 

"Pancakes, Chief?," Jim said roughly. He felt Blair shiver again. "Are you cold?" he asked as he ran a hand down Blair's upper arm. 

"No, you were just breathing down my neck. Yeah, pancakes. I thought I could sort of pay you back for dinner at DaVinci's," Blair said lightly as he scooped the last two up and placed them in on one stack, the bigger stack. "Here you go," Blair handed him the larger stack and reached back for his. "Let's eat." 

Jim just stared at him for a minute and smiled. "You don't have to pay me back for taking you to dinner. It was my treat, remember?" Jim said as he sat. 

"O.K. I'll accept that," Blair said with a grin as he started cutting into his pancakes.  
  


* * *

  


Blair rolled over and groaned. It was after midnight, and he had a hard on that would not quit. He sighed as he released himself from his shorts. As he began to stroke himself, he thought back on the last week. 

Jim kept touching him. A hand on the shoulder, a touch at the small of his back, that sort of thing. It was driving him insane. The man seemed to find things to read over Blair's shoulder. How was he supposed to be subtle if Jim kept giving him all the right signals? 

He began to stroke himself faster as he fell into one of his favorite fantasies of late. Jim sitting down beside him on the couch and pulling him into a hard, possessive kiss. Jim unbuttoning his jeans and going down on his cock. He gasped as he came, careful to be as quiet as possible. He reached for the towel he kept under his bed and quickly cleaned himself up before going to sleep.  
  


* * *

  


Jim bit his lip and sighed as he smelled Blair's semen. His cock, already hard, began to throb. He began to stroke himself as he imagined himself walking down the stairs and into Blair's room. 

He would pull back the sheets and begin to lick the semen from his stomach and chest. He imagined the taste to be salty and a bit bitter, like it smelled. Blair would roll him over and go down on him. He gasped and bit his pillow. 

As he cleaned himself up a bit, he sighed. He might have to step up his plans, or else one night he would probably end up ravishing Blair.  
  


* * *

  


"Hey, Chief, what are you doing on St. Patrick's Day?" Jim called from the kitchen. 

"Nothing special, why?" Blair said as he looked up from his laptop. 

"Simon gave me Tuesday off as a reward for breaking up that Russian mob. I was wondering if you wanted to get drunk for St. Paddy's Day," Jim said with a slightly strained laugh. 

"Sure, sounds cool. I don't have a class until about one and I can skip that if I'm too hungover," Blair moved into the kitchen and peeked around Jim. "Hamburgers?" 

"What can I say? I had a craving," Jim said with a sigh. "This is too much beef for you, Chief?" 

"No, it shouldn't be," Blair said with a grin.  
  


* * *

  


Blair supported Jim as they walked out of the bar and hailed a taxi. He just sort of threw Jim in and got in on the otherside. He gave the taxidriver the address and settled back.. 

"Hey, Chief, why is everything swaying?" Jim slurred. 

"Because we're in a cab," Blair answered with a grin. 

"What about the truck? We can't leave the truck," Jim said as he grabbed the door handle. 

"That's not a good idea, big guy. We'll get it tomorrow," Blair said as he grabbed Jim's hand. 

"Uhmmm, o.k," Jim cuddled up to Blair and passed out. 

Blair just grinned. He was in the "I'm tipsy, almost drunk and everything is wonderful" zone. He sighed then. Jim was such an adorably clueless drunk. It hadn't taken him long to get pass out drunk. Blair checked his watch. Just two hours and twenty minutes of steady drinking and he was ready for bed. Blair shook his head and grinned again. He'd have to remember that. 

He managed to get Jim walking again after he paid the cab fare. They just barely made it up to the loft. Jim seemed to be having a lot of trouble with the stairs, and Blair almost collapsed with laughter twice at Jim's antics. First, Jim decided he could climb the stairs by himself, and nearly broke his neck. Then, he decided he could sleep on the stairs. He almost didn't get him going again after that. 

Blair sighed as he dropped Jim on the couch. He just rolled over and went to sleep. He smiled again as went to the bathroom to take a shower. "So adorably clueless," hmm where had he heard that before? 

He put on a t-shirt and shorts and brought out a blanket for Jim. As he began to spread it over Jim, Jim reached out and grabbed him and pulled him down on top of him. 

Blair began to struggle, but Jim just tightened his arms. Blair finally gave up. He squirmed around until he could pull the blanket over both of them. As he fell asleep, his last thought was, "God, this feels too good."  
  


* * *

  


Jim groaned softly. Oh, God, if you just take away this throbbing pain I will never drink again. He sighed, shifted slightly, and gasped. When the nausea faded slightly, he risked opening his eyes. 

All of the pain went away as he looked down at Blair. He was nestled in the crook of Jim's arm. Jim quickly looked under the blanket. Yep they both had clothes on. He sighed again and closed his eyes. It would be a few more hours before Blair would wake up, if he were lucky.  
  


* * *

  


Blair considered his situation. He had a hangover and he was pinned against the back of the couch. He considered his options. He could climb over the back of the sofa and risk worsening his headache, or he could push Jim off of the sofa and tell him he slept on the floor last night. The first option was least likely to get him killed. 

He slowly positioned one foot between Jim's legs. Somehow he pulled himself up carefully until he was crouching near an armrest. He lightly hopped over the armrest and stood for a minute clutching his head. 

"Blair, you look like I feel," a raspy voice said from behind him. As he turned around, Jim sat up slowly. "Did I really try to sleep on the stairs last night?" 

"Yep, and you tried to get out of a moving taxi cab to go get your truck," Blair sighed. "That reminds me. As soon as you're feeling vaguely human, we need to go get the truck." 

"O.K." Jim slowly swung his feet to the floor. "Did I make you sleep in here with me last night?" 

"Yeah," Blair started for the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Jim said quietly. There was a long pause. Then a hand on his shoulder as Blair passed him a glass of water and some aspirins. 

"It was no problem, big guy. You were drunk," Blair said as he headed back into the kitchen. 

Jim wanted to scream. He wanted Blair. He had wanted him last night. He sighed as he took the aspirin and drank the water. He paused and stared at the glass. 

"Blair, what was in this water?" 

"Just a hangover remedy." 

Jim sat back on the couch and dozed for a while. When he woke up he felt one hundred percent better. Blair had the radio on in the kitchen as he cooked. As he walked to the kitchen, a song came on. 

> __  
> Sometimes I feel like I don't know  
>  Sometimes I feel like checking out  
>  I wanna get it wrong  
>  Can't always be strong  
>  And love it won't be long...  
> 

God, that was the truth, Jim thought. 

> __  
> Oh sugar  
>  Don't you cry  
>  Oh child  
>  Wipe the tears from your eyes  
>  You know I need you to be strong  
> 

That's exactly what he needed. He needed the love and support that Blair could give him. 

> __  
> And the day is as dark as the night is long  
>  Feel like trash  
>  You make me feel clean  
>  I'm in the black  
>  Can't see or be seen
> 
> Baby Baby Baby light my way.  
>  Baby Baby Baby light my way.  
> 

Jim slowly came up behind Blair and put a hand on his shoulder. "This song is us," he said quietly. 

> __  
> You bury your treasure  
>  Where it can't be found  
>  But your love is like a secret  
>  That's been passed around  
>  There is a silence that comes to a house  
>  Where no one can sleep  
>  I guess it's the price of love  
>  I know it's not cheap  
> 

Blair turned to Jim and hugged him tightly. Jim wrapped his arms around Blair and turned so that they were leaning up against the counter. 

> __  
> Baby Baby Baby light my way.
> 
> Ultraviolet love.  
>  Ultraviolet love.  
>  Ultraviolet love.
> 
> Baby Baby Baby light my way.
> 
> I remember  
>  When we could sleep on stones  
>  Now we lie together  
>  In whispers and moans  
>  When I was all messed up  
>  And I heard opera in my head  
>  Your love was a light bulb  
>  Hanging over my bed
> 
> Baby Baby Baby light my way.  
>  Baby Baby Baby light my way.
> 
> Ultraviolet love.  
>  Ultraviolet love.  
>  Ultraviolet love.
> 
> Baby Baby Baby  
>  Baby Baby Baby  
>  Baby Baby Baby light my way.
> 
> Baby Baby Baby  
>  Baby Baby Baby  
>  Baby Baby Baby light my way.

Jim pulled back and looked down at Blair. "Blair, the words are hard to say for me," he looked down. "I want you to always light my way in this world." 

"Count on it," Blair smiled tremulously. His eyes were full of tears. Jim smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  
  


* * *

  


The taste of Blair exploded in his mouth. He groaned and almost pulled Blair off of his feet. He just couldn't get enough of Blair's taste, he thought as he moaned again. 

Blair was almost in shock. He. Was. Kissing. Jim. He sighed and yeilded to the force of the kiss. Jim's moans were really getting to him. He was so hot, Blair thought as he clutched Jim's upper arms. So strong. 

Jim tore his mouth from Blair's and pulled in a ragged gasp of air. He groaned when he heard Blair whimper. He gasped as Blair attacked his neck. 

*Had to get closer. Had to touch him, kiss him.* Blair began to lick and nip at Jim's neck. He braced one foot against a drawer handle and grabbed hold of Jim's shoulders. He pulled himself up and began to lick and nip at Jim's ear. He felt Jim shiver and whimper. 

"I want you so much, for so long," he whispered into Jim's ear. His breath across the moist ear was too much for Jim. 

He grabbed Blair's ass and began to make his way to Blair's room. Blair hung on and continued his assault on Jim's ear and neck. Jim dumped him onto his bed and began to undress. 

Blair began to strip off his clothes as he watched Jim. Powerful arms, rock hard chest and abs, the muscles rippled and moved under Jim's beautiful skin. He wanted to *be* Jim's skin. To caress all of that. 

Jim fell to the bed. Blair moaned as he felt Jim's cock brush his leg. He reached for it, began to caress it. Jim moaned and arched as if he'd been shot. 

*Too good, too good.* Jim quickly pulled away from Blair and began to kiss and caress his chest. He loved the way the rough silk of his chest hair felt against his fingers and lips. So different from him, but so alike. Blair gasped when he found a nipple and latched on to suckle it. 

Blair curled up and began to nip at the shoulder closest to him. His hands massaged and caressed Jim's back. He began pressing his leg against Jim's cock, rubbing it, caressing it. 

Jim gasped and began to rub himself against Blair. He gasped again when Blair somehow flipped them over. In the back of his mind he heard an ominous crack, but he ignored it as Blair knelt between his legs. He pulled Jim's ass up on his knees and began to stroke and caress both of their dicks with his hands. 

Blair gasped as Jim began to thrust against him. He leaned forward and began a fast hard rhythm. Soon both of their cocks were slick with ejaculate and sweat. Their rhythm was becoming wild almost uncontrollable. He could feel his orgasm begin. 

Jim cried out as he felt Blair's semen hit his stomach, his cock, his skin, and began to come. As his orgasm receded, Blair laid down on top of him. Jim pulled him close and turned over. 

There was another ominous crack, and the bed broke. 

"What the hell?!" Jim yelled as he came up out of the bed as if it had fire ants in it. 

Blair just laughed. "It looks like you broke my bed." 

Jim glared at Blair for a second and then smiled. "Well, its not as if you're going to need it anymore." 

"Oh, really?"  
  


* * *

  


Jim and Blair lay in Jim's bed. The painting was against the far wall facing the bed. Jim sighed and looked down at his love. He smiled and went to sleep.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
